Kappas, Katanas and Carrots
by Nekkichi
Summary: Thirty sentences revolving around everyone's favorite green-haired diva and her dreamy pink-haired samurai.


#1 - Alternative  
Because they were both truly one of a kind, there was no alternative or replacement suitable for either of them.

#2 - Fidelity  
Gumi was outgoing and friendly but Yuma never worried too much about it; she was his number one girl and nothing could alter that fact.

#3 - Definition  
Yuma awoke to see Gumi's English to Japanese dictionary lying beside him on her pillow; a fierce blush rose into his cheeks when he also saw that she'd pasted a small photo of him next to the word 'sexy.'

#4 - Obvious  
It's not that he didn't want people to see that they were dating; it's just that he didn't have the courage to hold hands in public yet so he settled for linking pinkies instead.

#5 - Substantiate  
Yuma justified his sudden pounces and surprise kisses by blaming his girlfriend's infectious smile and her naturally inviting presence.

#6 - Attentive  
Gumi didn't look it but she was all about the finer details of things; Yuma got used to her straightening his tie in public and smoothing wrinkles out of his jacket after a while.

#7 - Melancholy  
He couldn't stand to see her in a bad mood, so he did what any good boyfriend did to cheer her up: dress in drag and lip sync her favorite Backstreet Boys song, complete with over-exaggerated dance moves.

#8 - Undercurrents  
"I-I'm not that excited," muttered the pink-haired Vocaloid with his arms folded and his eyes averted; Gumi just grinned and pat his arm, laughing at the quiver of anticipation in his voice.

#9 - Transparent  
Gumi almost gave up the ghost when she turned in her chair to spot her boyfriend's face mashed against the window beside her, contorted in the most hilarious way possible.

#10 - Expectation  
Neither one of them expected much from their better half; as long as both did their best, there was nothing to dispute.

#11 - Complicated  
Strangers often mistook Yuma's aloof attitude for that of a complex intellect when in truth he was just a really laid-back guy (and that was one of the things Gumi loved most about the goober.)

#12 - Determine  
When Gumi made up her mind to do something then Yuma calmly stepped aside and supported her from behind; he'd been with her long enough to know better than to stand in her way.

#13 - Redundant  
Boring routines like eating breakfast together, walking to work and lying around the house were the moments that they treasured the most.

#14 - Encouragement  
Yuma easily lost interest in things so the task of reenergizing him often fell to his girlfriend.

#15 - Insidious  
An impish grin stretched Yuma's lips as he took her into his arms and flopped on their bed, whispering in her ear, "Then show me what a mischievous thing you are."

#16 - Temptation  
Reverse Psychology only worked on Gumi when carrots and chocolate were involved.

#17 - Distraction  
Yuma accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom one morning, so it was no wonder why he kept spacing out during his recording session that afternoon; the only thing he could see or concentrate on was Gumi's adorable bubble butt.

#18 - Artificial  
"Damn. I'm so hungry I'd even eat processed cheese," grumbled Yuma as he and his girlfriend shuffled through the cabinets in search of tonight's dinner.

#19 - Dedication  
Gumi took her musical career very seriously and so did Yuma; their only priority above that was their devotion to each other.

#20 - Premonition  
"Deja vu..." muttered Gumi as she watched her goofy boyfriend stagger away from the sliding glass door on the patio.

#21 - Compass  
Every road in his life lead back to her.

#22 - Shooting Stars  
Yuma shook his head and pressed a finger against her lips, saying with a smile, "If I told you my wish then it wouldn't come true."

#23 - Guilty  
"I-I was just trying to..." Gumi's voice trailed off and she looked down at the broken katana in her hands; her boyfriend smiled back at her and ruffled her hair, reassuring her, "Accidents happen. You're worth more to me than some stupid sword."

#24 - Rare  
On rare occasions Yuma would make the first move and lead her to the bedroom without a blush or a murmur of complaint.

#25 - Poison  
Gumi was addicted to a dangerous substance called Roro Yuma; he loosed all inhibitions and drove her to a fever pitch with just a smile.

#26 - Vanilla  
Yuma often asked to borrow her lip balm before they started dating; it was the closest he came to a kiss without having to show his feelings for her.

#27 - Measure  
Their differences in height was immense but it didn't bother either of them; Gumi used it as an excuse to get free piggy back rides from her boyfriend.

#28 - Demon  
"There's a devil inside me somewhere," rasped Yuma as he pushed his girlfriend into the wall and pinned her hands above her head, nuzzling her neck.

#29 - Slick  
Yuma wasn't famous for his smooth pick-up lines.

#30 - Submerge  
Gumi felt like she was drowning when he finally confessed his love for her; emotions overwhelmed her and the only thing she could do was sob.


End file.
